1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication apparatus, and more particularly to a portable communication apparatus with a digital camera and personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
A general portable communication apparatus requires a data input/output unit, a transmission/reception unit and an antenna unit to perform voice communication with another apparatus. In addition, the general portable communication apparatus also requires a digital camera unit to perform image communication. Operation of the data input/output unit, the transmission/reception unit, the antenna unit and the digital camera unit of the portable communication apparatus can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
In addition, a portable communication apparatus such as the PDA enables a user to individually and conveniently use image communication or receive various wireless internet services in addition to the voice communication. When using the digital camera unit the digital camera unit takes a photo of an object, can output a photograph of the object through a printer, can display the data on an LCD monitor, and can transmit the data to the other apparatus. Many portable communication apparatuses can receive a number of convenient services in order to adapt themselves to the multimedia wireless internet environment.
A variety of portable communication apparatuses have been developed due to widening use of the wireless Internet environment. The communication apparatus are, of course, portable. One user can perform the voice communication or image communication with another user by utilizing the portable communication apparatus. Moreover, the users can chat with each other, manage personal schedules, receive wireless internet services from a telecommunication company, manage stocks in a real time, transmit a predetermined capacity of data to other users, and enjoy games anytime and anywhere by using the portable communication apparatus such as the PDA. That is, the users can perform wireless communication through the portable communication apparatus regardless of time, place, gender and age. Exemplary portable communication apparatuses include a cellular phone, a PDA, a hand held phone (HHP), a digital camera communication apparatus and a notebook computer, to name a few.
However, due to the costs of these portable communication apparatuses, most users can only afford some or only one of these apparatuses even through the user wishes to actively adapt oneself to various wireless internet environments and complex communication environments.
For example, when a user having a portable voice communication apparatus or PDA intends to perform an image communication with another user, or photograph a object and transmit the photographed data to the other user, the user must purchase a portable digital camera and connect it to the communication apparatus or PDA.
Accordingly, a portable communication apparatus having various functions is required for the various wireless internet environments or complex communication environments. In addition, since the upcoming communication era needs a portable communication apparatus which can actively adapt to an everchanging multimedia environment, a complex multi-functional portable communication apparatus for multimedia will need to be developed.